


Not a Special Ops Assignment

by simplyn2deep



Series: Daily Fics [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as a trip to get some gifts for Grace and Danny’s other nieces and nephews had somehow become a special ops assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Special Ops Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> it only took me 11 days to complete **7 days** of writing lol
> 
> Written for the prompt _Divide_ at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dailyfics)[dailyfics](http://www.livejournal.com/community/dailyfics/).

What started out as a trip to get some gifts for Grace and Danny’s other nieces and nephews had somehow become a special ops assignment.

Danny blinked and stared at Steve. “Did you just say ‘divide and conquer’?!” Danny was incredulous.

Steve turned from his spot behind the wheel of the truck. “Danny! Look out there!” he pointed out the window at the virtual mob scene in front of them. “It’s the day after Thanksgiving and we have a list as long as my arm and two stores to go to. Splitting the list seems like the easiest thing to do.”

“This,” Danny said jabbing his finger to emphasis the point, “is NOT a special ops assignment. There will be no conquering if we divide.” Danny separated the two page list and gave Steve the second one. “Can I trust you not to intimidate any old ladies should they get their hands on anything on that list before you do?”

Steve pretended to mull the decision over in his head.

“I mean it Steve. If we divide, no conquering – I won’t bail you out of jail.”

Steve laughed. “That happened one time Danno! Let it go already.”

Danny gave one last menacing glare before getting out of the truck and melting into the throngs of shoppers outside of Walmart.


End file.
